Nightmare
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Bagaimana jika Morgana bukan saudara Arthur dan ia tidak pernah menjadi jahat? Arthur/Morgana. Don't like don't read


_Merlin adalah milik BBC dan para pembuatnya._

_Cerita ini sudah terpikirkan sejak saya menonton awal season 1 dari Merlin. Jadi saya belum tahu kalau Morgana adalah saudara Arthur, dan ia akan menjadi jahat._

* * *

Morgana tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia mendapat mimpi buruk. Sejauh ingatannya melayang, yang ada hanyalah malam-malam penuh siksaan batin yang luar biasa. Ada kalanya ia terbangun sebelum matahari merekah, hingga ia hanya bisa mematung di depan jendela, terlalu takut untuk kembali jatuh tertidur. Dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari. Morgana, yang kini masih berusia sembilan tahun, di tengah gelapnya malam, terkadang hanya meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, membuka mata selebar-lebarnya.

Seperti saat ini. Ia baru saja bermimpi Camelot diserang pasukan dari kerajaan sebelah. Keadaan sangat kacau. Uther begitu panik, dan Arthur yang masih belia bahkan tidak lebih tinggi daripada pedang yang dibawanya dengan gigih, berusaha membantu. Sedangkan Morgana yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa menunggu di kamar, sendirian, menatap kengerian yang terjadi di halaman istana.

Tiba-tiba pintu membuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi besar bertopeng yang membawa pedang. Morgana kecil membelalak ketakutan. Orang asing itu mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah. Meski Morgana tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara utuh, ada tawa yang samar-samar terdengar dari balik kain yang menutupi dua pertiga wajah orang itu.

Morgana berusaha mundur, namun punggungnya menabrak dinding. Ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Orang itu mengangkat pedangnya, dan hal terakhir yang gadis kecil itu lihat adalah kilauan pedang yang terayun ke arahnya.

Morgana berteriak, terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Langit masih gelap, dengan bulan penuh bersemayam di angkasa. Morgana kecil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sunyi. Tidak ada sosok tinggi yang menakutkan. Ia buru-buru meyakinkan dirinya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Tapi Morgana tidak bisa mengabaikan ngeri yang melanda tubuhnya. Mimpi itu terlalu jelas, melebihi mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Ia sangat takut. Dengan kaki bergetar, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Ia memang tidur sendiri, begitupun Arthur, karena Uther beranggapan bahwa mereka harus mandiri sejak kecil. Morgana ingin menolak, namun tidak berani. Uther hanya menganggapnya terlalu penakut karena kalah oleh mimpi buruk.

Perlahan, Morgana berjalan menuju pintu. Ia meraih kenop dengan sedikit berjingkat, sebelum menutup pintu sepelan mungkin.

Kamar Arthur tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Ia hanya perlu melintasi beberapa koridor untuk mencapai kamar pangeran itu. Penjaga hanya berjaga di depan pintu sang raja, Uther. Oleh karena itu Morgana memberanikan diri menyelinap di antara tembok-tembok kastil yang berdiri angkuh.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kayu yang hampir sama dengan pintu kamarnya menjulang tinggi di depan Morgana. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada penjaga yang melintas. Ia berjingkat untuk meraih kenop, sebelum membukanya ke dalam.

Arthur ada di atas tempat tidurnya, tentu saja. Tertidur menghadap pintu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Morgana sejenak melupakan mimpi buruknya. Wajah Arthur kala tertidur sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya sehari-hari. Siang hari, Arthur adalah pangeran yang sombong dan berdarah dingin, menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berlatih dan mengisengi anak-anak penduduk. Padahal, siapa sangka, wajah anak itu sangat polos jika tertidur.

Morgana menutup pintu, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara. Kemudian, masih dengan berjingkat, ia menghampiri tempat tidur Arthur dari sisi lain yang tidak ditempati pangeran itu, yaitu sisi yang berdekatan dengan jendela.

Arthur masih tidak bergerak. Sambil menggigit bibir, Morgana menaiki tempat tidur yang cukup tinggi itu. Suara gemerisik dari selimut yang melapisi tempat tidur tidak dihiraukannya. Perlahan, Morgana membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Arthur yang masih bergeming. Baru saja gadis kecil itu menutup mata ketika ia mendengar suara desingan. Teringat mimpi buruknya, Morgana kembali membuka mata. Ujung sebuah belati tersaji tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Morgana?"

Seketika belati tersebut ditarik kembali. Arthur menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Ternyata senjata itu adalah belati Arthur yang memang selalu tersedia di balik bantal pangeran itu, untuk berjaga-jaga. Tangannya belum cukup mantap untuk mengayunkan pedang. Alhasil, Uther memberinya belati untuk melindungi diri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Arthur bertanya seraya menaruh belatinya (yang sudah dimasukkan ke tempatnya) di bawah bantal. Ia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur, di samping Morgana yang masih membelalakkan mata karena terkejut.

"_Well, _aku minta maaf soal itu," kata Arthur, merujuk belati di bawah bantalnya. "Kukira kau orang jahat yang mengendap-endap."

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf," Morgana buru-buru bangkit untuk duduk. "Aku sudah memasuki kamarmu tanpa izin."

Pangeran yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu kembali berkata, "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Setelah sempat ragu menjawab, Morgana mengangguk.

Arthur menghela napas lega dan memutar bola matanya. Iris biru indahnya menatap gadis yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu dengan serius. "Morgana. Lain kali, kalau kau takut, tidak usah mengendap-endap begitu. Cukup ketuk pintu dan aku akan membukakannya. Atau paling tidak, bangunkan aku. Jangan langsung tidur di sebelahku seperti itu."

"Kau tidak marah kalau aku ke kamarmu malam-malam seperti ini?" Morgana mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Arthur mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga pernah mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan percayalah, setelah terbangun, rasanya aku ingin ke kamar ayah, meski aku tahu dia tidak akan peduli dan menyuruhku kembali tidur."

"Lalu, kau benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Tidak," Arthur menggeleng. "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan wajah ayah kalau melihatku membangunkannya hanya karena mimpi buruk."

Morgana mendesah lega mendengarnya. Ia lega karena setidaknya Arthur tidak menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar dan berkata kalau mimpi buruknya hanya mengada-ada.

"Nah, aku masih mengantuk. Kalau kau masih mau tidur, tidurlah. Kalau kau terlalu takut untuk tidur, kau boleh di sini sampai pagi. Ayah tidak akan tahu," ujar Arthur seraya kembali menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia tidak langsung tidur, melainkan menatap Morgana yang masih ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa... aku ingin tidur," jawab gadis kecil itu pelan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, tepat di sebelah Arthur yang masih menyimpan raut 'apa kau yakin?'.

Sebenarnya Morgana tidak yakin. Ia tidak yakin mimpi buruk itu akan berhenti menghantuinya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa tidur sampai pagi. Tapi dengan Arthur di sisinya, setidaknya ia tahu ia tidak sendirian kalau terbangun nanti.

Morgana merasakan sentuhan hangat di tangannya yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Tangan Arthur menggenggam miliknya, menghadirkan kenyamanan yang menghapus rasa takut. Ia memandang teman bermainnya tersebut, yang segera mengangguk. Perlahan, Morgana memejamkan matanya, menyambut kegelapan yang kini tidak terlalu mengerikan. Karena genggaman tangan Arthur yang senantiasa menenangkannya.

Dan paginya, ia terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Matanya masih ingin terpejam, tapi kepalanya terasa segar. Ia berhasil tidur sepanjang sisa malam itu. Ia memutar kepala ke samping, mendapati ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan pemilik kamar. Arthur pasti sudah bangun dan berlatih seperti biasa.

Dengan senyum yang nyaris tidak disadarinya, Morgana beranjak duduk, siap menyambut hari itu dengan energi baru yang diperolehnya.

* * *

Ritual itu, entah mengapa, berlanjut hampir setiap malam. Morgana bermimpi buruk, lalu mengendap-endap ke kamar Arthur dan mengetuk pintu, sebelum sahabatnya itu membukakan sambil setengah terpejam. Morgana akan menghabiskan sisa malam dengan tertidur di samping Arthur, terkadang menggenggam tangannya kalau ia terlalu takut. Jika Morgana kembali bermimpi buruk, Arthur akan setia mendengarkan Morgana bercerita, terkadang sampai pemuda kecil itu sendiri jatuh tertidur.

Morgana tidak tahu alasannya, tapi ia lebih jarang mengalami mimpi buruk jika sudah tertidur di kamar Arthur. Biasanya ia akan terbangun dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, sembari mendengarkan desingan pedang yang samar-samar menembus jendela. Suara Arthur yang sedang berlatih. Berlatih menjadi pangeran yang baik, berlatih menjadi calon raja yang hebat.

Di luar, Arthur memang terlihat serius dan keras, terkadang sombong. Tapi Morgana cukup tahu bahwa di balik itu semua, Arthur hanya ingin membuat Uther bangga. Arthur bekerja keras untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang pangeran yang layak menggantikan posisi ayahnya kelak. Sebagai teman yang tumbuh bersama, Morgana tahu apa yang orang-orang di luar istana tidak tahu. Dan ia bangga karena mengenal Arthur yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan, intensitas mimpi buruk Morgana mulai berkurang. Awalnya hampir setiap hari, kemudian berkurang hingga tiga hari dalam seminggu. Hingga berkurang lagi menjadi satu kali seminggu. Meskipun begitu, Morgana tetap menyelinap ke kamar Arthur karena ia sering terbangun pada malam hari tanpa sebab. Kebiasaan itu dilakukannya hingga beranjak remaja. Pada akhirnya, ia sadar, ia terbangun tengah malam karena memang _ingin _ke kamar Arthur. Ia merasa nyaman, merasa dilindungi oleh tangan kokoh anak kecil yang kini sudah pantas disebut pemuda itu.

Morgana tahu ia tidak bisa selamanya mengendap-endap seperti itu, terlebih di bawah hidung Uther yang sangat protektif terhadap anak satu-satunya tersebut. Alhasil, Morgana memilih menghabiskan malam seluruhnya di kamar sendiri. Walau mimpi buruk itu semakin jarang menghinggapi malamnya, ia merasa kehilangan. Ia tahu ia kehilangan Arthur. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi pangeran itu dalam meraih mimpinya: menjadi pangeran yang hebat. Bagaimana Arthur bisa berlatih secara optimal pada pagi hari jika Morgana selalu mengganggu tidurnya?

Akhirnya, Morgana memilih untuk menarik diri. Ia melakukan itu selama hampir lima tahun. Lagipula, ia hanya menarik diri kala malam. Morgana saat siang adalah Morgana yang biasa, yang dekat dengan Arthur layaknya teman sejak kecil. Pemuda itu pun tidak curiga karena mengira Morgana sudah bisa menangani sendiri mimpi buruknya.

Bukannya menghilang, perasaan gelisah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Awalnya Morgana merasa sudah terbiasa, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia semakin kehilangan Arthur. Arthur yang beranjak dewasa sudah semakin sering membawa misi penting dari sang ayah ke luar kerajaan. Tidak, ia tidak takut dengan kemampuan pemuda itu untuk pulang dengan selamat. Ia takut dengan mimpi buruk yang mulai menghiasi malamnya kembali, terutama pada malam-malam saat Arthur tidak ada di istana, menghabiskan waktu di hutan belantara manapun yang diinstruksikan Uther.

Mimpi buruk mulai menggelayutinya, terutama mimpi buruk tentang Arthur yang tewas dalam pertempuran. Bayangan itu sangat mengganggunya, membuatnya hanya bisa memandang dari jendela, hampir setiap malam, untuk memastikan kalau-kalau ada berita buruk yang datang.

Meskipun mimpi buruknya tidak pernah terbukti, Morgana tetap saja cemas tiap kali Arthur pergi. Ia akan menghamburnya dengan pelukan tiap kali pemuda itu pulang dari misinya, namun mengurung diri di kamar kala Arthur meninggalkan istana. Karena ia tahu, tiap kali Arthur pergi, mimpi buruk itu akan menghadangnya.

Seperti saat ini. Morgana duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, meringkuk dengan kepala terbenam di antara kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Arthur dijadwalkan pulang malam ini, namun batang hidungnya belum tampak. Morgana mulai takut kalau mimpi buruknya semalam menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana kalau Arthur benar-benar tenggelam di danau? Bagaimana kalau Arthur yang terlalu baik dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang jahat yang berusaha membunuhnya? Bagaimana kalau...

Pintu kayu kamarnya berderit membuka. Morgana langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab oleh air mata. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya yang belum beristirahat sejak kemarin malam. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sosok yang sudah sangat ia kenal berdiri di ambang pintu. Berantakan, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Beberapa bagian bajunya robek, dan wajahnya kotor oleh debu dan tanah. Tapi pangeran itu tampak tidak peduli. Begitu pula dengan Morgana yang menghela napas panjang karena lega. Ingin gadis itu menghambur dan memeluk teman kecilnya itu, namun ekspresi Arthur yang aneh membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Aku... aku pulang," ucap Arthur ragu. Satu sisi tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding di sebelahnya.

Morgana mengangkat alis, tanda memahami. "Lalu?" meski lega karena Arthur kembali, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada herannya.

"Lalu, aku ingin langsung tidur, tetapi entah mengapa aku belum mengantuk," jawab Arthur.

Morgana sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Arthur menjawab.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengobrol denganmu sebentar? Di sini?" tanya pemuda itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Morgana, Arthur menutup pintu di belakangnya, sebelum melangkah melintasi ruangan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Iris birunya memerhatikan rona kehitaman di bawah mata Morgana.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Arthur tenang.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berbohong, Morgana mengangguk. "Tapi itu hanya saat kau pergi. Aku mendapat mimpi buruk tentangmu. Oleh karena itu aku takut."

"_Well, _itu aneh," Arthur menyipitkan pandangannya. "Karena aku juga mendapat banyak mimpi buruk tiap kali harus bermalam di luar istana. Mimpi buruk tentang Camelot yang diserang, dan kau... yah, kau meninggal."

Morgana melebarkan matanya.

"Karena itulah aku ke sini. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja," Arthur mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pundak Morgana yang terlapisi gaun hijau tuanya.

Arthur menatap sepasang manik hijau yang serasi dengan gaun yang dikenakan Morgana malam itu. Cantik. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus membersihkan diri," sambung sang pangeran seraya mengalihkan wajah, menunjuk penampilannya yang kacau.

Sesaat kemudian, Arthur beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Morgana yang tertegun. Ketika Arthur hendak menyentuh pintu, Morgana memberanikan diri membuka suara, "Apa nanti malam aku boleh tidur di kamarmu?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, janji," tambah Morgana, mengingat umur mereka yang sudah terlalu dewasa untuk tidur bersama karena takut dengan mimpi buruk.

Arthur tertawa kecil. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Morgana," ia memutar badan, tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Mendengar jawaban Arthur, Morgana tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Senyum kelegaan yang membanjiri benaknya.

* * *

"Morgana."

Morgana dapat mendengar suara rendah itu dari balik kepalanya. Helaan napas hangat milik sang pemilik suara menggelitik lehernya. Bukannya berbalik badan, Morgana justru menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu yang bersatu di depan perutnya.

"Apa, Yang Mulia?"

Terdengar dengusan kecil untuk menahan tawa yang mengalirkan udara hangat yang kembali menerpa tengkuknya.

"Kau tidak takut mimpi buruk lagi?"

Morgana terdiam sebentar, menikmati kenyamanan akibat Arthur yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka sedang menghabiskan malam, entah malam keberapa mereka, di kamar Arthur—yang kini resmi menjadi kamar mereka. Kamar raja dan ratu.

"Tidak. Karena aku tahu, mimpi buruk itu hanya akan datang kalau aku cemas."

"Apa kau tidak cemas dengan keselamatanku?" tanya Arthur dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Morgana hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak, karena aku tahu kau raja yang hebat. Lagipula, kalau kau meninggal, aku tahu kau akan meninggal dengan terhormat."

"Ya, dan aku pun tidak takut. Karena jika saat itu tiba, _dia _akan lebih dari layak untuk menggantikanku," timpal Arthur seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, mengelus perut Morgana yang membesar.

Mimpi buruk itu kini sirna, digantikan dengan hari-hari cerah yang menghiasi Camelot dengan indahnya. Dengan sepasang raja dan ratu yang bijaksana, Camelot berhasil tumbuh menjadi kerajaan yang disegani banyak pihak. Bukan karena Arthur mewarisi sifat keras sang ayah. Sebaliknya, Arthur yang penyayang membuat pemimpin kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga menghormati Camelot. Meski mereka juga tahu, kemampuan Arthur Pendragon dalam mengayunkan pedang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Tapi tidak banyak yang tahu, kekuatan terbesar Arthur bukanlah pada kemampuannya bertarung dengan pedang. Melainkan seorang wanita yang setia duduk di singgasana ratu. Wanita cerdas yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan penerus Pendragon ke dunia.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Sekali lagi. If only... If only... :"( maaf buat penggemar Arwen (Arthur-Gwen). Saya suka Arwen kok, tapi awalnya saya memang pengen Morgana sama Arthur. Sigh. Coba aja Morgana seperti di kisah ini T_T maaf kalau abal_


End file.
